


Stimulating a Different Sense

by cadkitten



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, E-stim, Electricity, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Sounding, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's never tried this before, but Dom convinces him he's missing out. The result affects Dom more than he intended for it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stimulating a Different Sense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> Since you requested several times...  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Crooked" by G-DRAGON and "Come Back Home" by 2NE1

Matt leveled his gaze on the other man, a disbelieving look on his face. "No." He leaned back against the booth, the vinyl seat creaking as he did so. "There is no way in hell I'd ever try something as crazy as putting electricity through," he leaned forward abruptly and hissed, "my fuckin' dick."

Smirking, Dom shook his head, flicking his gaze around the pub before he focused back on Matt. "You don't understand what you're missing. If you did, you'd try it in a heartbeat."

"It sounds terrifying." Matt pushed the rest of his sausage and mash around the plate, mixing it up as he gazed down at it. "Besides... it's not like I'd even know where to start."

"That sounds like a man considering it." Dom pulled out more than enough bills to cover their tab and tossed them on the table. "Come on."

Matt stood up before he could stop himself from doing so, suspicion filling his gaze. "Where are we going?"

"My place." Dom headed for the door, pulling his jacket on as he went. There was no room for argument or indecision here. Just action.

Moments later, they were walking side-by-side toward the nearest station, Matt already filled with regret and Dom looking like a cat who'd just stolen all the cream he could ever want. The walk was made in silence, Matt not daring to say a word about this out on the street and Dom not wanting to scare him off from whatever was actually happening here.

Once they'd swiped their passes and made their way down to the platform to wait, Matt dared to ask, "So I assume _she's_ not going to be there?"

Dom turned slightly to study Matt's profile before smirking and looking away. "Nah." He pulled out a container of mints from his pocket and flicked one out into his palm, popping it into his mouth before tucking it back into his pocket. "Not that she'd care." 

Matt quieted again until the tube arrived, the pair of them boarding and taking a seat somewhat close to the door. This time of the night, there weren't many people around, though the car had a few passengers aboard. They kept to themselves, not really looking up, and not talking to one another. The ride took about ten minutes and once they were at the station, both stood without hesitation, exiting the car to make the short walk to Dom's flat. 

Half a block from his home, Matt paused, gazing across the street toward the closed-up park. "You're sure about this?"

"I'm not the one who should be answering that question." Dom clapped Matt on the shoulder and shook his head as he passed him by, keeping right on walking. "I'm just loaning you the stuff and educating your achingly vanilla ass, that's it."

Matt stood there for a bit before rushing to catch up with Dom, his hands stuffed in his pockets and his entire being radiating discomfort. But he wouldn't have been coming along if it weren't for wanting to see what was going to happen here... if he weren't interested. Despite his apprehension and his scoffing words, he really did want to know what this was all about.

Stepping into Dom's flat, right behind him, he shrugged out of his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack by the door. A few more steps and he'd kicked his sneakers off toward the corner. "If I'm doing this, I'm doing it quickly or I'll wuss out."

Dom chuckled, hanging up his own jacket and foregoing taking off his shoes in favor of locking the door and arming the alarm. He trailed through the flat, turning on lights and leading the way toward his bedroom. Once there, he knelt and pulled a plastic tub from under the bed, popping the lid and retrieving the things he was determined Matt would need. He had a whole e-stim set, but he only selected the cock rings and electrodes, the stim pack and the slimmest of his glass sounding rods. A bottle of lube and a small flair-based vibrator came out as well, along with a condom to cover the vibe.

He slid the tub back under the bed, knowing some of the other contents might freak Matt right out if he saw them. He was, perhaps, a tad bit adventurous in the bedroom, both when it came to self-pleasure and when it came to lovers. Picking up the stuff, he came back out into the living room, where Matt was milling around, looking nervous. He dumped the stuff on the couch and pointed. "Sit."

Matt did as he was told, looking a bit like a deer about to be struck by an oncoming vehicle. He cringed when Dom knelt in front of him, but immediately tried to hide it by pretending to sneeze. 

Shaking his head, Dom put his hand on Matt's knee. "Are you sure about this? You can back out, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, just... explain."

Dom picked up the vibrator and held it up. "If you can't figure this one out, I'm going to just be worried about you. Feel free to ignore it, but sometimes a bit of prostate stimulation will push you over the edge if you get frustrated. You can't jerk off with the e-stim on or you'll transfer the current to your hand and freak yourself out real good. Defeats the purpose." He put it back down next to the condom. "Trust me, you'll be worked up enough, you'll fit this small of an object up in there with a bit of lube on it. Just do it between the current pulses, while it's relaxed."

Leaning forward, he picked up the sounding rod. "This goes _in_ your dick. Lube is necessary, don't try it without it. It's got the loop on the outside to make sure it doesn’t go all the way in. Even if somehow, you get that part in there, once you cum, you'll shrink and it'll come out, don't worry, no matter what happens, it's not going to do anything bad." He picked up the e-stim, placing the rod back. "And this." He moved the two rings and pads over two fingers to simulate how to put it over a dick. "Put it on while you're a bit soft. The controls are really self-explanatory. Up arrow for more stimulation, down for less. It starts at the smallest for you, which you can just barely feel. Like a bit of tingling is all." Putting it down, he pointed at the green button. "On," and at the red one, "off. If you panic, red will stop it instantly."

Matt swallowed and then nodded a little. "I'm already panicking... will it help if I push it now?" He gave a slightly distressed, partly joking smile to Dom.

"Last chance... back out now, or at least try it. I wouldn't own it if I hadn't used it myself and I definitely wouldn't recommend it if I didn't think you'd like it."

"Fine... just... uh. Where are you going to be?"

Dom stood up. "My studio room. I'm editing some stuff, but all you have to do is say my name and I'll come out if you need me." He gave him an encouraging smile. "Have fun."

Matt watched him leave and before long he'd shoved his pants down around his ankles and settled back on the couch again. Picking up the e-stim, he carefully fitted the rings and pads into place around the base and just beneath the head of his dick. They were loose for the time being, though he was certain they'd be tight once he managed to get hard. He fitted the small strap around his sac, finding that part comfortable and cradling. It was sort of nice having that support for the time being. Ripping open the condom, he pushed it over the vibrator and tied it around the base once he'd pushed the air out. Lube opened and everything else set, he reached down and slowly stroked the part of his dick between the two rings, slowly hardening to his own touch.

It didn't take long for him to reach full hardness and he adjusted the strap to be tight between the two rings, finally reaching for the small stim controller setting it on his thigh. Next, he dripped some lube on the sounding rod, moving it to rub over the head of his prick. Somehow, this was less scary than the electrical current. He'd always sort of wondered what it'd be like to push something into his cock and now he had the chance... and he'd definitely not pass this one up. After all, it was something made especially for doing this with. It had to be safe enough to be sold for exactly this purpose, right?

He teased the tip with the smooth glass rod, finally pressing it just barely into the slit. A few centimeters worth and he was already straining for it, his dick definitely interested in whatever was going to happen. Biting lightly on his lower lip, he began to push it in further, pulling back when he met a little resistance and adding more lube, drizzling some over the tip of his dick as well. He repeated the process half a dozen more times before he'd pressed it all the way in to the flared loop. Sliding his finger into it, he slowly began to thrust, reveling in the pleasure of what he was doing to himself here. This, he'd definitely not expected to feel so damn good. But it was nearly as stimulating as pushing his dick into a woman and he found himself tilting his hips toward it, completely forgetting that he wasn't even in his own home doing this.

But soon enough, he was wanting more, longing for something else in combination with it and he took his chances in that very second. He pushed the rod inside and reached down, pushing the green button before he could back out of it. A small tingling sensation ran up the length of his dick in the next second, but it just felt annoying more than anything. He relaxed a little. Okay... not painful. He gave it a few more pulses and then pressed the up arrow once. It was three more pushes before he let out a completely involuntary cry as his head fell back and his cock strained with the stimulation. Everything seemed to clench forcibly and then release. Panting, he pushed the up arrow again, moaning fairly loudly as another pulse of current rushed up his cock, forcing it away from his body as it strained and then flopping it back against his belly just after. 

He pushed his pants off and spread his legs further, arching up on the next pulse of stimulation. His hands grabbed at the couch as he began to fuck himself up into the air each time the pulse came to him. He was gasping for breath, his head thrown back against the back of the couch as he let this thing do all the work for him. For nearly ten minutes, he let it keep doing this to him, before he grew so horny he could barely see straight, the desire to cum slamming into him so forcefully he actually whined. His balls ached with it, his cock constantly straining, even when the stimulation wasn't happening.

Dom's words came back to him about how he'd want to cum and might not be able to with the e-stim alone... about why the vibrator was there. His hand fumbled for it, grabbing it and the lube. Between pulses, he managed to get it lubed and shift himself so that one leg was up on the couch, his ass closer to the edge of the cushion for better access. He moved until he could reach, waiting on the stimulation and touching the vibrator against his asshole just before. The instant it released him from the current, he pushed, the slim vibrator sliding into his body easily. The next pulse came and he clenched around it, causing him to gasp with the new sensation of a solid object inside of him.

He turned the stim pack down one click and began to gently move the vibrator until his hips jerked and he gasped. There, that was it. He began thrusting against the spot, moaning and then sucking in a sharp breath as the current flowed through his dick. His mind floated over subjects, a variety of fantasies until he found himself stuck on one, in particular. _Dom watched him from across the room, half-hidden in shadow, even as he whispered to him how gorgeous he looked like this, how much he'd known he'd enjoy fucking his asshole. He'd told him so, hadn't he? Earlier, at the restaurant, he'd taunted Matt with the idea of just how much he'd like such a naughty, naughty thing. He'd goaded him into trying-_ Matt thrust the vibrator faster, his pulse racing, the thoughts of Dom making this all that much better. Sure, he'd thought of him before while beating off, but never while doing something even remotely as fucked as this. His hips canted, pelvis tilted just right, and he thrust the slim vibe faster into his body. He wanted it to be bigger... smoother... something else sheathed in this condom. Realization that he wanted Dom's dick inside of him hit him like a freight train and he shuddered, current lancing through his dick in the same moment, and he choked out, "Dom," before he could even stop himself.

Keeping his eyes closed, he kept thrusting, his hand moving quicker. He struck the bundle of nerves again and let out a sharp cry. There, just like that. If he did that again, he'd cum. He waited on the current and then shoved the vibe against the same spot, his butt lifting off the couch again as his dick strained hard, his balls tighter than he was sure they'd ever been. A second later, he was losing it, cum leaking from the tip of his dick, dribbling past the rod. His body strained and bucked as the stim kept pulsing, a near-scream ripping from him as more pleasure than he could handle forced its way through him.

Abruptly, it was gone and he collapsed back against the couch, his gaze wildly studying the ceiling before he realized it wasn't happening anymore. Looking down, he found himself staring right at Dom, the other holding the controls, an unreadable expression on his face. They stared at one another for a few moments before Dom murmured, "You called for me..."

"I..." embarrassment flooded into Matt's conscious mind a moment later as he realized he'd cried out for Dom in the throes of his passion. Simply because he'd been imagining the other fucking him. This... this wasn't good. Sure, they dicked around, but he was sure Dom didn't hold that sort of flame for him. "I... did?" he finally asked lamely, doing his best to play it off as dumb. Only then did he start to realize he was covered in his own cum and sweat from all he'd just experienced... and that Dom could definitely see all of that. He looked down to where Dom held the remote for the e-stim, getting an eyeful of the other's quite obvious erection, his pants tented out to near-obscenity. "You're-"

"-hard, yeah." Dom slid his hand down and grasped at his erection, squeezing it a bit before he let go. "I'm just gonna be up front about this. Your moaning and shit got me hard. Is there anything you want to do about this or do we just forget it ever happened?"

Matt stared up at him for a moment and then reached down, tugging the e-stim rings off his dick and pulling the vibrator free. Both items ended up on the floor beside the couch, Dom letting the controller go when Matt started to put the other part aside. "I was imagining that vibrator being something else, so..."

Dom slid to his knees between Matt's legs, reaching down and unfastening his trousers, pushing them and his underpants down to reveal his straining cock. He slid a condom from under the couch cushion and ripped it open, sheathing his length in it and holding out his hand for lube. "I don't need to be told twice."

Matt handed over the lube and scooted forward again, spreading his legs. There wasn't room for hesitation here and he certainly wasn't letting his mind get in the way. No way in hell.

Within a few seconds, Dom was lubed up and had positioned himself against Matt's entrance. "Ready for me?" he breathed out.

"Do it." A moment later, Dom was easing forward, his cock slipping into Matt's body. There was no backing out anymore and nothing in the world would have made him want to right then. He could feel himself stretching to accommodate the other's girth. Shivering, he reached out, holding onto Dom's shoulders as he began to thrust, slowly at first, and then quicker. It was obvious he was nearly frantic in his own desires, something Matt couldn’t blame him for in the least.

Soon enough, Dom had shifted up enough that he was holding the back of the couch while he pounded into Matt's ass, Matt clinging to the arm of the couch and Dom's hip as he took him again and again. His own cock was straining between them, once again hard and waiting on their act to bring him to another glorious end.

Dom's mouth found his and as they kissed, he reached down and began to move the rod that was still inserted into Matt's prick. Matt arched up hard, his hips jerking as his dick strained, the combination of being penetrated in both ways setting his nerves on fire. Panting, he grabbed the couch harder and then let out a loud cry of Dom's name, his head falling back as he began to spurt for the second time tonight. 

Dom pulled the sounding rod out and dropped it to the floor, stroking Matt through his orgasm, really laying into him with his cock, gasping for air he was fucking him so hard. A few more seconds and he pushed in hard and stayed as his dick began to throb. Emptying himself into the barrier between them, he pressed a few harsh kisses down Matt's neck and throat, resting his forehead against his chest as he gave a few more weak thrusts, pulling out halfway and stroking the rest of his cum out while he was still pressed inside of him.

Easing himself back, he settled back on his heels, gazing up at Matt. "We're definitely doing _that_ again."

Despite the fact that he was trembling slightly from the over stimulation, Matt breathed out a laugh. He pressed the back of his hand against his lips to hide the grin creeping up on his face. "Yeah... we are."

**The End**


End file.
